creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Getting Started
So this story starts out when I was 7.I was at my cousin’s house and I noticed he had a pokemon yellow version(it was even in English).So I asked him if I could have it,he fortunately enough said yes.2 hours later my mom was on her way to pick me up from my cousin’s house and when we got home we had some Mc Donald’s ,and while I was getting out of car I spilled it all over the game and it didn’t work ever again.Until… 2 years had passed,and my mom’s side cousin blew into it really hard and it ended up working again.But by that time I had already grown out of pokemon and I didn’t care.Then my friend got me back into it with pokemon heart gold and soul silver. I was now happy I could play yellow version again... But little did I know,pokemon yellow was really damaged… It always would just turn itself off while I was playing it on my Gameboy Advanced SP.An other strange side effect, was that my game never had any music.And two months ago I found this glitch online, “How to beat Pokemon Yellow in 0:00 time.On the instructions in the vid you had to throw away something that was under the first master ball and on my game it was too important to toss. So I started to do a bunch of different following similar instructions and my other friend and I, even made 6 vids of it on his 3dsxl. After about 3 weeks I got bored and wanted to play it normaly. again.but what was weird was,that I had to delete my file to get a normal game, and when it started I was in lavender town.But it was raining and the top exit was borded off, the bottom exit was guarded by fire and so was the left exit. And the music was really creepy to me, being only 11 it scared me, but it freaked me out more this time because it only played the intro to the song. The part you hear when you first walk into lavender town. And all the buildings were locked exept for pokemon tower.so, with no other option I went in. The music was still the same, and I forgot to mention I was the only one there. When I got to the top there was a ladder. I went up the ladder and I was on the top of Pokemon tower and I could see al the way to Pallet town. It was foggy and I saw someone in the distance, it was my rival. We started a battle but his sprite looked tired, it looked as though he had been holding a boulder for 20 straight days without sleep. We both only had one pkmn mine was charizard and his venusaur. I, having an advantage won and he gave me $100,100,100,100,100,100.99. We were back in the over world and my rival said goodbye cruel world, With the lavender town music still playing Blue jumped off the tower and I was teleported to Pallet town. After that the game played normaly until I was in the pkmn league.I didn’t have to fight the elite 4 and the champion was an exact replica of me only without color. The pokemon green beta music was playing, and red2 had all 151 pokemon with him, I lost. Instead of appearing in the pokemon center, I appeared 5 tiles away from the door and I moved one tile up and the GARY FREAKING OAK RUNS INFRONT OF ME AND CHALLENGES ME TO A POKEMON FREAKIN BATTLE!!!! And then all of a sudden lightnigh strikes in between us. Then the screen went into a seizure indusing strobe of red blue tallow and green.after five seconds it all stoped the screen went black. I was kinda disappointed that the game turned off, bur I was also glad to finally have it stop. Then I noticed the on light was still on, then the game shrieked a horrifying shriek that I still here in my sleep. The last 5 weeks have been a blur, I don’t really remember any thing that happened so once again I played pokemon yellow, only this time the title screen had a black backround and pika chu had blood all over him, and in blood HORRIFYING YELLOW VERSION was on it the game said goodbye forever and I think it ment that it would never work again because so far it hasn’t I don’t know if I’ll ever play any game of pokemon created before gen 3 including firered and leafgreen. Now my cartridge is locked in a shoe box pushed way back in my closet never to be spoken of to me again. Potato